Harry Potter and the heirs of the founders
by KennethWhiterider
Summary: During the summer after Sirius's death Harry and friends find out that they are meant to end the war. manipulative Dumbledore and Weasley bashing
1. unexpected friendships

The Unexpected friendship.

The night was cold but warm and in a small corner of surrey in the street of privet drive at number four a boy of fifteen was tossing and turning in his sleep for he was having a nightmare that was about the horrors he had faced for the past two years. First of which was him being chosen to take part in a event named the goblet of fire and the tasks he had to take part in like in the first task fighting a dragon while at the time having most of the school of Hogwarts school of witchcraft of wizardy then the second task where he had to learn to swim and rescue his best friend Ron Weasley from the bottom of the black lake at Hogwarts then playing the hero and deciding to rescue another players sister and then there was the third task in which he had to find his way through the maze and being taken to the graveyard and watching Cedric Diggory and fighting Lord Voldemort then his nightmare skipped to all those torturing hours in Delores Umbridges office having his hand sliced open by a blood quill then it was onto the department of mysteries that lay deep within the ministry of magic where Harry had accidentally lead his friends and then that night resulted in the death of his godfather.

As he watch the scene of his godfather getting hit by that killing curse he woke with a slight scream and started breathing heavily and sweating

"come on get it together Harry" he thought

to himself he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom he was only wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and his glasses he took his glasses off as he entered the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water and made his way back to his bed room and as he entered the room he noticed that Hedwig his loving owl that he had received as a birthday present on his eleventh from Hagrid the caretaker at Hogwarts then he looked at the window and jumped slightly as there was a tapping on the window and he noticed a black owl the same size as Hedwig there so he bolted across the room and opened the room and allowed the owl in the owl landed on Harry' s desk and lifted it's leg so that he could take the letter Harry trotted across the room and detached the letter from the owl's leg and opened the letter and it read

Dear Harry,

I know it has only been 2 weeks but I had to make sure that you are okay and I wanted to tell you that it was not your fault and to when is the next time you are going to Diagon alley?

Love Hermione

P.S. the owls name is Onyx

Harry felt angry and then he realise Hermione was only trying to make sure he is okay and that she cared a lot about him so he grabbed a piece of parchment off of the desk in that was in his room and wrote

Dear Hermione,

I know but I can't help feel that in some way it is my fault I am responsible for him coming out of that house as for diagon ally I don't know I will have to get back to you on that

Love Harry

P.S. I think Hedwig and onyx like each other

Which was true because both owls were in Hedwig's cage and were right next to each other. But he wanted to get the letter to Hermione fast so he attached the letter to Onyx's leg and Onyx flew out of the window. With that done Harry lay down on his bed and fell asleep even with his glasses on and before he knew it he was having a dream similar to the one he had when Arthur Weasley was attacked and then the snake looked up and Voldermort was there

" go with Rookwood my dear and kill all in that house"

The snake looked at the sign on the door read Grangers and it was out in the middle of the countryside the next thing Harry knew he was wished he could be there and in a flash of red light he was there in the house holding Gryffindor's sword and his wand then the next thing he knew there was a bright green light and there standing infront of his was noneother than Draco Malfoy holding his wand and a sword exactly like the on in Harry's hand except it had green jewels and the name Salazar Slytherin.

Harry immediately held his wand up Malfoy held his hands up in a sign of surrender and said

"hold it Potter i'm here to help"

"how do I know I can trust you" Harry resonded

"because it was never meant to be enemies with you I was always under the Imperius Curse by my father but since you landed him in prison I'm free and now I'm here to help" Malfoy shot back

"okay how about you stand to the left and I stand to the right swords crossed and one quick question where did you get Slytherin's sword" Harry said quickly

"you're on and I was having a strange dream about a snake outside this house and then I read the sign on the door and the next things I knew I was engulfed in this green light and I was here but holding this sword" the said indicating the sword okay we need to find Hermione and he parents split up and search the house okay?" Malfoy nodded and walked away and headed upstairs then five minutes later while Harry was in the sitting room and heard

"Potter found them" so Harry bolted up stairs and searched the room until he came to a room that was clearly Hermione's and quickly made sure she was okay and just as he and Malfoy were getting into there positions Harry heard the front door get blown off it's hinges and lots of death eater starting to search the house and before Harry knew it they were both firing curses and hexes at death eaters then the snake came into the room Hermione and her parents started to scream and Harry and Malfoy walked forward and cut the head off of the snake and all the death eater were gone.

Harry and Malfoy faced each other and shook hands and said " see you potter and he was gone in a flash of green light"

After checking if Hermione was okay Harry wished he was back at the Dursley's and he was gone in a flash of red light but what he failed to notice was that as he was going a blue light engulfed Hermione and a few miles away a yellow light was engulfing another girl close to Harry and Hermione and in two other parts of the country a white light and a purple light were engulfing two other friends of Harry.


	2. off will and trunks

Of wills and trunks.

Harry arrived back at privet drive ten minutes later to find an owl waiting for him the owl was a beautiful brown barn owl it held it's leg out so that it's letter could be taken so Harry walked across the room to take the letter and just as he got to he owl another one flew threw the window but this one had a royal seal of sorts on the front.

Harry decided to read the first owls letter

Dear Harry,

If you ever need to talk just send a letter to Hermione's as I am staying their because of family complications.

With love Ginny

Family complications Harry wondered what that meant but decided not to broach the subject and moved on to the next letter it said

Dear Mister Potter,

We at Gringotts are sad to inform you of the death of your godfather Sirius Black and it is his wish that you come to Gringotts at your Earliest convenience for the reading of his will.

Sorry for any inconvenience

Director Ragnuk.

Harry lay down on his bed and fell asleep and only awoke to the sound of wings he opened his eyes to see Fawkes with a letter Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed the letter it read

Dear Harry,

I know that you have received a letter from the bank asking you to come for Sirius's will reading but it is my request that you not go for your own safety.

Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore

Harry's face contorted in rage "who is he to tell me not to go to my own godfathers will" he screamed in to the air he failed to notice his body shining red and the next thing he knew he was standing on the steps of Gringotts he quickly ran inside and went up to the nearest goblin but before he got there he heard a female voice shout "Harry" he turned to the source of the voice to find Hermione and Ginny with Draco not far behind.

He ran up and gave both Hermione and ginny a big hug and nodded to Draco and said " thanks for the help saving Hermione" Draco looked his straight in the eye and anyway to pay back my father I'm no one puppet" they were about all sorts when Harry asked " why are you lot here anyway" each one of the produce a letter the exact same as the one Harry had got and said " this" Harry put on a brace face and said "shall we do it then it isn't going to go away" each one told Harry to lead the way and he did before the knew it they were sat in four high backed chair in front of the director of the goblin bank " you are here because of the death of one Sirius Orion Black but first there are three people here who have been complete ignorant of the monthly statements we have been sending them can you tell me why , Miss Granger and Miss Evans?"

Harry, Hermione knew they were in there but there wasn't a Miss Evans in the room " excuse me director but nobody here is called Evans and We have never received ant piece of mail from Gringotts" Harry said indicating himself and Hermione. Ragnuk looked worried and said "this is what we were afraid of but first you the youngest one what is your name" he said pointing to Ginny when she gave her name he said "no your real name is Ginny Evans you are Mister Potters little sister you're were adopted by the Weasley family at the request of Albus Dumbledore you were to be told of this by him on you eleventh birthday but obviously he didn't and now on to Mister Potter and Miss Granger you should have received monthly statements which go through your magical guardian before they are sent to you your magical guardian is Mr Dumbledore but he has been lying to you because we also received a letter from a Mrs Petunia Dursley asking about blood wards and I can tell you that they do not exist".

Harry was to confused to ask questions and said " did my parents have a will?" Ragnuk clicked his fingers and a folder appeared in front of him, he open it and gave it to Harry it read

We James and Lily Potter being of sound mind declare this our last will and testament if our deaths should arise I have left my old school trunk that nobody can open unless they are of our blood inside are six familiar eggs these eggs will ensure that my son and daughter know who their real friends are and that our children should be given to their godmother or godfather Harry is to be given to his godfather Sirius black and Ginny is to be given to her godmother Minerva **McGonagall.** **Harry had thoughts running through his head the whole time and said " can we see those familiar eggs please" Ragnuk whistled and five minutes later two goblins came in baring a trunk with the initials LE on it Harry and Ginny who had by know accepted that she was Harry's sister knelt by the trunk and opened it to find six white eggs Harry selected one and Ginny selected another and quickly wrote a note to say whomever received the egg was to inform them of who they were and in a flash of white light the other four eggs disappeared and two reappeared in Hermione's and Draco's Lap.** "**know it is time for you to receive you head of family rings we aren't actually going to read Sirius's will until a few day but we knew something was wrong and decided to intervene Sirius wished for Harry be head of the house of black but he can't be head of two houses and knew this would happen so he informewd us that is why you are here today Mr Malfoy who is know Mr black will become head of the house of black, Mr Potter will become head of the house of Potter, Miss Evans shall become head of the house of Evans and Miss Granger shall become head of the house of Granger" ** **Ragnuk opened a draw on his desk and produced four boxes he opened each box and blacked then in front of their respective owners we ring was silver and had different colour gems on the Harry's was lined with red gems, Ginny's was lined with yellow gems, Draco's was lined with green and Hermione's was lined with blue. They thanked Ragnuk for his services and left just as they were coming from Ragnuk's office the heard a stern voice shout "HARRY" ** **A/N Sorry for not updating in a while things have been crazy and I have been stuck at college.**


	3. authors note

Sorry for not updating in a while but i have my computer fixed and my internet back so will post new chapter as soon as i can. WHITERIDER


	4. EXTRA AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY EVERYBODY I HAVE BEEN MAJOR BUSY WITH COLLEGE WORK ON OTHER SUCH THINGS BUT I AM WORKING HARD ON THE M=NEXT CHAPTER.

WHITERIDER


End file.
